Kageno Jin
(Defender) |number= 4 |element=Wood |team= Raimon Dark Emperors (former) |seiyuu= Nakamura Yuuichi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 001 |debut_manga = Chapter 1}} Kageno Jin ( ) was a defender for Raimon. People don't usually notice him because of his dark aura. His teammates revere him, but he is always willing to help them. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"The colour of his eyes is a mystery thanks to his fringe."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"His ever-present fringe means his eye colour remains a mystery"'' ---- Dark Emperors form *''"His eyes are hidden by his fringe, but they're filled with darkness."'' Appearance Kageno's skin is fair. He has long, straight, light purple hair that always obscures his eyes which makes him look like a ghost. He is also one of the tallest members of the team. He wears the standard Raimon soccer uniform. Personality Kageno is very kind, quiet, and helpful but also a little gloomy, scary, and depressive. He has an eerie aura around him, and is very conscious about his presence. When many people look at him, he immediately becomes flattered. Most people are scared of him because he suddenly comes. Plot Season 1 Kageno joins the Raimon Soccer club because he wants his presence to be more appreciated. The team then faced a challenge from Teikoku Gakuen and later Occult. When Natsumi opened the secret training ground, they enter it and he and Kabeyama were shot at by a laser beam, fortunately for them, it missed. Kageno gets mentored by a member of the original Inazuma Eleven, Ukishima, who made him realize that being a reserve, and does not huddle up with others doesn't mean he isn't involved in hissatsu techniques. This realization allowed him to help Kazemaru and Gouenji master Honoo no Kazamidori. He and the team went to nationals and fought Zeus. At first it seemed one-sided because of a secret they kept that enhanced their physical abilities. Kageno and Domon used Coil Turn and Killer Slide respectively, but they both failed to steal the ball back. They eventually won and after they won the trophy, Kageno made sneaky attempts to hold the trophy. Season 2 After they fought Aliea Gakuen's Gemini Storm, Kageno was injured along with some of his teammates and was unable to join the Inazuma Caravan. Later, he and the rest of the injured members from the original Raimon team turn to the Aliea Meteorite and formed the Dark Emperors. Later, after realizing what they did was wrong, they come back to their senses. Season 3 He wasn't picked for the selection but he still trains along with the old Raimon team and cheers for Inazuma Japan. He later played in the last match between Raimon and Raimon. He was able to steal the ball from Touko, by scaring her. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Kageno, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukaba's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Photo': Eleven Rakugaki *'Player': Shishido Sakichi After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1280 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Jin, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Photo': Meikyoushishui (明鏡止水の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's shopping district [present) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 400 Kizuna points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 195 *'TP': 140 *'Kick': 58 *'Body': 53 *'Control': 75 *'Guard': 59 *'Speed': 53 *'Stamina': 62 *'Guts': 60 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Raimon form *'GP': 195 *'TP': 140 *'Kick': 58 *'Body': 53 *'Control': 75 *'Guard': 59 *'Speed': 53 *'Stamina': 62 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 27 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 236 *'TP': 201 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 93 *'Guard': 93 *'Speed': 68 *'Stamina': 74 *'Guts': 74 *'Freedom': 14 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form *'GP': 113 *'TP': 127 *'Kick': 58 *'Body': 53 *'Control': 75 *'Guard': 63 *'Speed': 53 *'Stamina': 62 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 17 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 116 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 59 *'Body': 54 *'Control': 76 *'Guard': 67 *'Speed': 54 *'Stamina': 67 *'Guts': 65 *'Freedom': 10 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 74 *'Dribbling': 98 *'Technique': 105 *'Block': 99 *'Speed': 96 *'Stamina': 89 *'Catch': 55 *'Lucky': 112 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 133 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 59 *'Dribbling': 77 *'Block': 131 *'Catch': 59 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 98 *'Freedom': 57 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 133 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 59 *'Dribbling': 81 *'Block': 136 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 98 *'Freedom': 200 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Another Colors' *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon Unites' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Legend 2 Nensei' *'FF Raimon' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' Gallery Kageto Jin first appearance.png|Kageno Jin first appearance. Kageno scaring Natsumi and Gouenji.png|Kageno scares Natsumi and Gouenji. Kageno Jin with trophy.gif|Kageno holding the trophy. Aliea Jim Wraith.jpg|Kageno in Dark Emperors. Trivia *Kageno (影野) means shadow and hidden member, respectively, a reference to how he is never noticed until he speaks up, while Jin (仁) means benevolence, a reference to his kind personality. *Wraith, his last name in the dub, is a pun on his ghostly appearance. *He is usually shown with Handa Shinichi and Matsuno Kuusuke. **Handa is constantly unintentionally scared by him. When Jin says that Occult is creepy, Handa says, "Look who's talking." Navigation